1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to combination oil and gas burners for heating a radiant wall in a furnace.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,659,424, to William Ferguson, a gas burner unit is shown for heating a radiant wall but the burner structure there shown had limitations on the total fuel input at each burner and no provisions were made for combination or alternative fuel burners.
In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,425,781, a combination burner is shown which was an improvement over the structure of the Ferguson patent noted above.
The flame stability in my prior patent and heating of the wall, while acceptable, did not provide as great flame stability or as high an order of uniformity of heating as desired.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,915,621 to Donald J. Iverson, shows a burner for heaters wherein multiple fuel burners are provided, the burners being removable. The disposition of the gas burners and of the oil burner does not provide stabilized combustion nor uniformity of heating of the wall.